User blog:Jacob175/Rakenzarn: Where Are They?
If there's one major downside to a game like Rakenzarn Tales, it's that its claim of "every fictional character" living there means that the bulk of them are going to get excluded. Now that can't be helped, but it does wonder what other fictional characters are up to if they aren't going to cross Kyuu's path and get involved in some way, so I thought this topic would be a good way for us to hypothesize on that. Think of it as a little bit headcanon, a little bit wondering. Feel free to leave a comment with your own ideas as what you think they'd be up to. *Characters who have come and gone: **The Land Before Time cast. **The Ice Age cast. **The Flintstones. **Joe & Mac. *The mystery-solving groups from the 1970s, including Scooby-Doo, Jabberjaw and Speed Buggy, all formed a mystery-solving guild. Thanks to their efforts, the crime rate of their hometown dropped to zero. *Dr. McNinja joined a guild, finally allowing his ninja and doctor halves to get equal attention and live in peace. *Due to never fighting against censorship, Iku Kasahara (Library War) works as a regular librarian. She finds it terribly boring. *The cast of Gilligan's Island is...still stuck on an island. Some things never change. *Yandere-chan was arrested on multiple counts of murder and is awaiting trail in a federal prison. *The Rosenkreuzstilette organization now works as an official guild and are looking into becoming a part of the Knights. *Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun) work for the guilds. *All the space-faring organizations got together and now spend their days exploring the worlds outside of Rakenzarn. **Iji Katakaiser works as an ambassador. **Archer serves as the Enterprise captain. **Space bounty hunters such as Samus Aran, Star Fox and Captain Falcon also receive official jobs from them. *Holo & Lawrence (Spice & Wolf) run the most profitable bread business on the Phantasma Continent. *The Lightning Bolt Society (Sonic Boom) is still trying to become world-class criminals. They're current just barely above the Ameoba Boys in terms of a threat. *The Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch are...still in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. Again, some things never change. *The Blue Rouges and Black Pirates (Skies of Arcadia) continue their rivalry on the seas instead of the sky. *The playable cast of Elsword hunts together in their own brigade. *Inspector Gadget and Dr. Claw continue to be locked in their eternal struggle. *Princess Pitch was exiled after the people she ruled discovered her primary negotiating tactic was planet-destroying wrestling moves. Her current location is unknown. *Due to bizarre scheduling, the clases from Azumanga Daioh, K-On and Geijutsuka Art Design Class all ended up in the same school. It was a very weird year. *The Attack Mystified Police (Silent Mobius) works for the Knights. *Dominic Deegan used his second sight to stay out of this adventure. *Gabe and Tycho (Penny Arcade) still play video games all day. *Aya Shameimaru (Touhou) is a surprisingly popular reporter. *Since everyone thought he was dead, Snake Plissken managed to get away and live in peace. *Every character played by Chuck Norris got together and formed the Chuck Norris guild, with special guests Segata Sanshiro, the Chuck Norris Karate Commandos and reallyjoel's dad. It was left out of the game for being too overpowered. *Various surviving Corpse Party characters work in solving paranormal cases. *Kratos and Bayonetta teamed up to ward off rouge supernatural beings. It's a tenuous working relationship. *The Addams Family and the Munsters get together every year to throw the best Halloween party. *Neo-Japan exists on one of the other continents with all its citizens. The DX Divas and Morrison Rangers also live there. *Gamindustri exists as a continent where all the Neptunia series characters live. Gamarket is a neutral territory island for their meetings. *Shantae finally got to meet and hang out with other genies. *Ashley Robbins finally got to become a musician. *Samurai Jack successfully undid the reign of Aku, which now never happened in Rakenzarn. *Honnouji Academy (Kill la Kill) and Beacon Academy (RWBY) have a very heated rivalry. *Yuuko Asou (Valis) ascended into the heavens and watches over Rakenzarn. *Garfield was too lazy to get involved in this game. *The Punisher continues to deal with criminals his way. He refuses to talk about that team-up with those kids from Riverdale. *Fortuna Entertainment (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) is a well-known talent agency. *Mike Tyson briefly stumbled into Rakenzarn and underwent the events of Mike Tyson Mysteries. When he returned to Earth, he wrote it off as a vacation fever dream. *SMG4 is a amateur film maker. *The numerous injuries the Three Stooges recieved from their pratfalls eventually resulted in them undergoing cybernetic treatment to become the Robonic Stooges. *Sketch Turner made it big with his comic book series Comix Zone. *There were two Darkwing Ducks in Rakenzarn. The first was Jim Starling, who eventually snapped and became Negaduck. The mantle was taken up by budding actor Drake Mallard. *Characters who have yet to be born: **Anyone from Star Trek: The Original Series or later. **Danica Mars (Star Power) **Brewster Rockit **The Jetsons **The Mega Man Legends cast **Anyone from Star Ocean: First Departure or later. **The Inklings and Octarians. (Splatoon) Category:Blog posts